Under The North Star
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Nyota and Jim actually hook up and Kirk never gets into a fight at the pub. Rated M for a reason really should be MA but whatever. You have been fairly warned. I can't get enough of Uhura/Kirk pairings! Should I call a doctor! I may be addicted to them!


**A/N: ****This is my idea of what would've and **_**should've**_** happened in the film when Jim made his advances towards Nyota. I think this will be my fourth story for Star Trek: 2009 with a Kirk/Uhura pairing. I can't get enough of this couple and my mind constantly thinks up of different circumstances for them. I'm forced to write them all down and share them just so they won't drive me utterly insane. Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK. I COPIED THE LINES FROM THE MOVIE! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE SCREEN WRITER OR WHATEVER! DON'T SUE ME!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." I purse my lips and ready for a comeback when I turn to see the prettiest pair of blue eyes gazing back at me.

"And a shot of jack, straight up." I add, deciding to ignore him; however, he comments, "make that two, shots on me."

"Her shot's on her." I quickly interject, "thanks but no thanks."

"Don't you at least wanna know my _name _before you completely reject me?"

"I'm fine without it."

"You are fine without it." I glance down at his compliment and then he introduces himself anyway. "It's Jim, Jim Kirk."

"If you don't tell me your name I'm gonna have to make one up." I smile and refuse to even look at him. But I finally crack enough to tell him my last name.

"It's Uhura." He leans forward and feigns surprise. "Uhura, no way, that's the name I was gonna make up for ya. Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura."

"They don't have last names in your world?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"Then, uh," he closes his eyes as if he's struggling with forming a sentence, "they don't have – first names in your world?" I'm a little ashamed to say I'm not all that annoyed when he decides to actually walk over to me.

"So, you're a cadet, you're studying; what's your focus?"

"Xenolinguistics; you have no idea what that means." I turn to look at him and he doesn't at all look confused.

"The study of alien languages; Morphology, Phenology, Syntax." I turn my full body toward him, rather impressed and quite surprised he knows of such things.

"It means you got a talent of tongue." I smile. "I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only had sex with farm animals." I'm complacent with my biting remark and smirk at the drunk. "Well, not only."

I feel a giggle tickling the back of my throat and surrender to letting laughter bubble out of me. Most of the male cadets take themselves too seriously and would _never _have the guts to laugh in their own expense. This guy's different – is it wrong to say I like him for it?

A mental groan emerges from me when that stupid John and his friends come stomping over to us. He will _never _get the hint that I'm just not into him.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?"

"Oh, beyond belief, but it's nothing I can't handle." I reply smoothly to which Jim turns and smirks, still on top of his game with a "You could handle me, that's an invitation."

"Hey, you better mind your manners."

Jim pats him on the shoulder. "Relax, cupcake, it was a joke." I start slightly when John suddenly grabs him and spins him around. "Hey, farm-boy, maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and one of you."

"So get some more guys and then it will be an even fight." It's time for me to stop this. I step in between the two of them and push them both away from each other.

"That won't be necessary because _if _that happens neither of you will win because I will kick _both _of your asses." Jim rolls his eyes and takes another drink when I address John directly.

"And _John_, you are _not _my protector – never have been, never _will _be; so it's not your goddamn business to what I do on my free time. And if this 'townie' _had_ been bothering me I _certainly _wouldn't have called you for help. I can handle myself, just fine. So get your stupid little posse out of my face before you annoy me any further and I hand your ass to you in pieces." I say all of this with a polite face and smile betraying my words.

A look of confusion and puzzlement flashes over John's face before resuming its scowl. He stiffly stalks away without another word and I prop my elbow against the bar, turning my attention back to Jim. His eyebrow is cocked as he studies me.

I shrug, _"What?"_

He shrugs also and takes another gulp. "Just didn't know you could be so threatening."

"Yeah, well only when you rub me the wrong way."

"I'll make sure to stay on your good side."

"Sounds smart."

"So, wanna get out of here?" he tilts his head toward the door. I purse my lips and lift an eyebrow, downing another shot. "You think I'm that easy, huh?"

He frowns and shakes his head. "Nope, no one said we were gonna sleep together."

"Isn't that your whole objective?"

"Well, in the end I guess but I'd at least want to get to know you a little more before we arrive at that point."

I cock an eyebrow in question. "And what makes you think we'll arrive at that point?" He smiles charmingly down at me. "Just a hunch I have. So do you wanna take me up on my offer or not?"

I contemplate it for a minute before my mind is made up. I down another shot to seal the deal. "Let's go." I walk in front of him out of the door and catch his smirk in a mirror on the wall.

However Jim soon leads the way to his bike. I smile secretly to myself. I've always kind of wanted to ride one. But no one would know that by just looking at me. He tosses me a helmet and I catch it, tugging down my ponytail and shoving it on. I quickly walk over to it and straddle the backseat, looking at Jim expectantly.

I roll my eyes at his smirk and he smoothly struts over to me, sitting in front and grabbing the handles. "It's really sexy how you just straddled this thing."

"I've always wanted to ride one."

"Okay, then, put your arms around my waist and hold on tight." I wrap my arms around his tight abdomen and link my wrists together.

My rich laugh fills the night air as it rushes past us. There's no doubt he's trying to impress me with his speed and it's working really well. I tighten my grip on him with one hand and throw up the other; I scream cheerily and the sound mixes with his deep chuckle. He shakes his head, "you're crazy, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am." I reply and steal myself to lean forward and kiss his cheek. He smirks and reacts by going even faster.

We quickly arrive at an empty park and Jim slows to a stop in the parking lot. I release my hold on him and grow frightened at the hollowing feeling of disappointment that arises. I hang the helmet on the handles and walk over to the smooth path.

I feel Jim's warm presence next to me and start when his warm fingers close around mine. "Um…what are you doing?"

"Holding your hand – you don't mind that do you?" I swallow and shake my head. "Nope, not at all." We begin walking down the path toward the large pond.

"Have you always been in Iowa?" I ask, my eyes only gazing at the pebbles of the path. He nods and runs his other hand through his blond hair. "Yeah – unfortunately."

"I could never imagine staying in one place all of my life."

"It gets kinda boring after a while."

"Why didn't you ever leave?"

He shrugs and sighs. "I don't know… I guess I just…never knew where to go if I ever got the guts to actually _leave_ everything I've ever known behind. I mean it wasn't that I didn't have the idea or the _will_; after living here for so long I learned that I had grown to hate the place with a _malicious vengeance."_

"Why?"

"My childhood wasn't very – to put it lightly, bright. It actually was…pretty depressing. I have no idea why I chose to stay in a place that harvested such tragic memories and experiences."

I turn my head at the word tragic and study him curiously. I really know absolutely _nothing_ about this man and I just rode here on a _bike _with him; how _stupid_ is that, Uhura? "What…tragedy happened?"

"I usually don't tell anyone I just met." He pauses and looks as if he's thinking. "Well, it doesn't matter how long I've known them – I usually don't tell anyone." He looks at me with those stunning blue eyes and I feel my heart flutter briefly. Oh come on, Uhura, what is this a Nicholas Spark's novel? He's just a drunk who hit on you in a _stupid_ pub.

We finally make it to the pond. Jim lets go of my hand and bends over to take off his shoes and roll up his jeans. I cock an eyebrow and laugh when he sits on the edge of the water, sticking his feet in.

He waves me over and I shake my head. "No way. But _you_ look comfortable though."

"Oh come on, join me. The water's great – I know you want to." I sigh and tug off my boots and socks. Well I've already done a dumb thing by coming here with him in the first place so what harm can come of adding another act to the list – it's just feet.

I walk over and sit next to him; sucking in cold night air at the coolness of the pond. I look over at him and grow inquisitive at the source of his now signature smirk. "What are you smirking at now?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna like it."

He laughs and glances at the shimmering water, then back at me; I gasp quietly at his eyes reflecting the moonlight – they're breathtaking. But that's all forgotten when I hear what comes out of his mouth.

"I was just thinking about you and I skinny dipping." I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Of course – well it's _never_ gonna happen."

"The pond's deep enough – it's nearly a lake. I won't look at you – I promise."

"You do – really?"

"No, I'm lying through my teeth. I'd probably stare at you _a lot."_ I laugh and shove him into the water.

He disappears and comes up gasping for air a few minutes later. He glares at me and I laugh hysterically. "Oh you're gonna pay for that."

"Am I? Really? What are you gonna _do?!"_ His wet hand grabs mine and he yanks me in with him. My eyes flutter open under water and I swim up to the surface. Man, he was right, this pond _is _pretty deep. I smooth my hair back and gasp for air. I paddle around to face him and give him a swift kick. He responds with a smile and splashes me. I gasp again, swimming over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders; I apply all my weight and plunge him underwater. But despite my attempts to prevent it he comes back up sputtering and smiles at me – not a smirk.

"You're pretty fun despite your goody-two-shoes appearance."

"Thanks – so you mean you _can _have fun in_ tragic _Iowa?" I joke but I can see a flicker of seriousness come over his face.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

* * *

As I bob up and down in the water, I look at her and decide her pretty brown eyes seem trustworthy enough. I feel like I can tell her and not regret it.

"Still wanna know?" She seems shocked that I ask but quickly nods her head. "I never knew my dad. And it's not like he abandoned my mother it's just he was killed in an attack on the USS Kelvin. To make matters worse my mom didn't raise me. She sat there and was completely irresponsive. She was a robot – mostly off planet. My brother and I were left with our awful step father Frank. And…my relationship with my mother has been strained ever since. I haven't been able to forgive her for failing us. So that's it – now you know."

Uhura nods slowly and avoids my gaze. Finally she looks back at me. "Why did you tell me?"

I shrug, "to show I trust you. You look…trustworthy."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, the last thing I want is anyone's pity. And by the way…" Her face grows baffled. "What?" I swim over to her and take her by surprise. "I forgot to get even."

I dunk her underwater and laugh at her squirming before she pulls me under with her. We stare at each other in the water – her ebony hair floating around her as she smiles at me. We swim upwards. I gaze at her plump pink lips and suddenly grow aware of our intimate proximity. Before I can stop myself I'm leaning forward quickly and covering her lips with mine.

I feel a shot of heat shoot up my neck when she responds fiercely. She kisses me back – more like attacks me. Her graceful hands grab the wet hair at the back of my head, keeping me pressed against her. I begin to swim toward the end of the pond and crawl onto the soft grass. My body lies on top of hers as my hands wrap around her waist.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

* * *

We're really close to each other. I find him staring at my lips and desperately want him to kiss me. He leans forward and I shriek inside when his soft mouth captures mine. I grip his hair and allow myself to kiss him back.

He swims us to the shore and lies on top of me. I can feel my own vagina pulsing in response to him digging into my crotch. I moan at his fingers tangling into my soaked hair and groan when he begins to grind himself against me desperately.

Even through the denim of his jeans and my skirt I know he's got to be pretty big. I tear my mouth away for precious air and close my eyes against the stars. His head rests in the crook of my neck, his pants blowing against my ear.

Jim proves I'm not the only one with a talent of tongue as he licks my neck wolfishly. A chill ices my body at his hands roaming me freely. Abruptly, Kirk kneels over me and rips off his leather jacket, pulling off his T-shirt without ever breaking eye contact with me. My jaw drops at his chiseled torso and damp muscles. He smiles at my reaction and resumes kissing my mouth.

His hands fumble with the opening of his jeans but he somehow manages to free himself with a sigh. Jim kisses me deeply – distracting me while his hands pull down my red skirt and underwear.

Jim's tongue pries into my mouth and dances with mine slowly; I sigh into him when he begins to slide into me gradually. He stretches my walls with every inch into me and I love every minute of it. My lubrication helps him to finally sink into me completely.

I throw my head back onto the soft dewed grass, a soft gasp escaping my lips. Those glowing blue eyes look down at me before coming closer until a warm and soft pressure is applied to my lips. He eases into me again, drawing another gasp.

I kiss him lovingly, trying to savor and memorize his unique and addictive taste. We kiss for as long as we can until we're forced to breathe – too infatuated with each other to think of breathing through our noses. Jim rests his head once again in my neck and I hook my arm around his – keeping his chest snug against mine.

So in the abandoned park, Jim rolls into me, searching and reaching for our orgasmic ends. Our sweat clad bodies' rock together, and I close my eyes.

"I've never had sex in public before." I breathe into his red ear. I feel the corners of his lips pull into a smile against my skin. "Neither have I… How is it?"

"…" I search for the right word, my eyes raking over the sky. "Exciting…"

"I'm glad you think so." His hands tighten in my hair as he thrusts into me again. I feel my walls begin to twitch and spasm – slowly constricting. Jim grunts with the exertion of pushing into me again and forces me to orgasm around him. I shake brutally, and the last image I see is the North Star shining down on us as his seed fills me to the brink.

_"Uhura, Uhura…can you hear me?"_ I know it's Jim and crack open my eyes to clear sky blues. "What…what happened?" My voice is faint and hoarse to my own ears.

"You passed out after you came. Man, I knew I was good but I didn't know I was make-a-girl-pass-out good." I laugh and see that he has me standing against the rough bark of a tree, now fully clothed. He creeps ever closer 'til his face is centimeters from mine. "You ready for round two?" his voice is a purr of silk and forbidden seduction.

I shake my head no. "Uh-uh, let's not forget round one knocked me out. We should just be…" Jim ignores me and kisses my jaw gently. "Getting home." His warm hands slide under my red sweater, pulling over my head in one swift motion. The night air chills me and I grow rigid. Jim takes notice and murmurs, "I can fix that…" against the skin of my chest.

His lips trail a blazing path down my chest; his fingers carefully unhooking my bra and letting it fall to the ground. Kirk plants soft kisses on each mound of my breasts – a hiss slipping out of me. He continues kissing and licking his way down my stomach, pulling off my skirt again and letting it pool at my feet. He tugs down my underwear and brushes his lips down my crotch.

Against all the instincts I can possibly have I grab his head and push him down further. He pries my legs apart. I bite my lip, my eyes fluttering close when his fingers dip into my folds, quickly digging into my entrance.

Jim continues to pleasuring me; I feel his eyes looking up at me. "Oh, Jim…" I moan. He stands up straight and kisses me. His fingers leave me and are replaced with his member. His body presses into mine and his fingers sticky with my juices, entwine with mine and pin them to the trunk.

"Is Jim your real name?"

"It's more so of a nickname."

"What's your real name?"

"James."

"Okay…" It defies everything I know about this man – the way he makes love (make love, _really Nyota?!_ You are _only_ a one night stand to him and I'm _sure _he's had his share) is slow and passionate, caring and savory. My bare back continues to slam into the bark and I whimper at the force and dominance Jim shows.

"_Aahh…James…"_

"Uhura…" he grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist – rocking into me again and making us both moan each other's name as we explode together. I slump against him, both of us slick in perspiration.

I don't pass out but I do grow tired. Jim dresses me gingerly then dressing himself. He lifts me up and carries me over to his hover bike.

The next thing I know the wind is blowing past me and we're flying down the highway; my chin is on his shoulder. I tighten my hold on his torso and squeeze my eyes shut against the wind. I'm too groggy to know what exact motel we arrive at but Jim cradles me to his chest while the door scans his keycard.

He lies me down on the bed, slipping off my boots and tucking me in under the soft sheets before climbing in next to me with nothing but a pair of boxers on. But it's not like I haven't seen every part of him by now.

I moan a barely audible "goodnight." Jim rolls over and looks at me. "I'll break my rule of having no woman spend the night with me; but you're my only exception so yeah…goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Jim cups my cheek in his calloused palm and kisses me goodnight. I scoot closer to him and smile when he allows me to snuggle with him.

Hours later I wake up at three in the morning to a soundly sleeping Jim beneath me. I stir to find I've been leaking onto him. I attempt to cautiously move myself off of him but fail miserably when rubbing against his manhood causes it to rise immediately.

I sigh and give into my inner demons and desires. I slowly encase him inside me and place my hands on his chest, feeling the thrum of his heart against my fingertips. I lower myself again; whimpering and moaning at the feel of him inside of me. Jim begins to wake, his bright blue eyes locking on me instantly.

It takes him a few seconds to realize what we're actually doing. He pulls himself up to prop his head against the headboard and gaze up at me. His hands lazily hold my hips as I control my thrusts onto him. The familiar smirk seizes his lips.

"I would love for my alarm clock to be having sex with you every morning." I laugh and reply, "Well it's only three a.m. sorry."

He waves a hand and shakes his head. "No, it's fine – don't worry about it." Minutes later we finish together and I once again fall asleep on his damp chest.

* * *

The next morning I wake before him and dress. But when I pour myself a cup of coffee and decide to watch him sleep briefly he wakes.

Jim drags himself to a sitting position and stretches. "Hey."

"Hey." I reply, taking a sip of my coffee and smiling at him. "I have to catch a shuttle in minutes."

"Okay…I'll take you."

"No it's fine – I don't want to inconvenience you in anyway."

"Just let me take you."

"No…I'll just catch a cab – it will be fine. Thanks for the fun night and great sex." He gives me a salute and I laugh. "Anytime – anytime at all. It was pretty amazing though."

"Oh yeah, mind blowing." He jumps out of bed and changes into a pair of comfortable gray sweatpants.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and I open it. My heart jumps into my throat at the face of Pike.

"Good morning, Cadet. You are supposed to be on a shuttle. Why am I making a…house call?"

"Sorry, sir – it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't – go ahead, a cab's waiting." I leave and catch the words, 'James T. Kirk, I suppose. We need to talk.' Whatever it is, has nothing to do with me….but how does Pike know him? Forget it.

* * *

I'm sitting, buckled in on the shuttle when I hear a bang and see Jim waltz in. He takes a seat and I roll my eyes when he sees me. _Why is he on here?!_

"Never did get that first name." A smile graces my lips and he returns it. This will be interesting…then again I'm coming to know that everything involving this toxic man – usually is.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
